


Game Night

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	Game Night

It was safe to say that game nights with Miles and Kyle were intense. You loved your boyfriends but man were they super competitive with each other. The three of you were playing Mario Kart and as always Miles was doing really well. He had been in first place all night.  
“I don’t want to win at this point I just want Miles to lose for once.” Kyle said as you were about to start another race. He and Miles were sitting on the couch and you were sitting in between their leg in front of the couch.  
“I could always distract him.” you said mischievously.  
“I like how your thinking but how should we go about it?” Kyle asked. You set down your controller and stood up. You then sat on Miles’s lap.  
“That’s cute honey but I bet I can still come in first place.” Miles said.  
“And how much are you willing to bet?” you asked with a playful smile on your face.  
“Let’s go with $20. $10 from each of you if I win and $10 to each of you if I come in any place that isn’t first.” Miles suggests.  
“Deal.” you and Kyle said in unison. Miles and Kyle started the next race. You rested your head on Miles’s shoulder. The race started and you gave Miles a minute to feel confident in his ability to win before you would cause him to lose.  
“You’re so good at this game Miles.” you whispered to him. “You dominate this game just like you dominate me in bed.” It was clear from the look on Miles’ face that he was going to have a hard time concentrating if you kept this up. “You love dominating me in bed watching me come undone as you take me. Maybe after this I’ll have Kyle fuck me right here have him make beg and moan. All those sounds you love when I make. And you would have to sit there and know that you could have been the one to get those sounds out of me.”  
“Y/N I swear if you keep this up-”  
“You’ll what?” you asked cutting him off. “Take me right here fuck me till I can’t walk, till I’m screaming your name. Or maybe you’ll tease me till I’m begging for your cock. I’m wet just from the thought of what you might do to me after you lose the race. And I can tell you’re getting hard at the idea of me at your mercy as you have your way with me.” you then started to leave a trail of kisses down Miles’ neck. Miles dropped his controller and grabs your hand as he got off of the couch.  
“You missy are so getting fucked right now. You’ve been so naughty.” Miles said sternly. You smiled confidently to yourself. Not only did you just win the bet but also one of your boy was about to go to town on you. Easily a win win.


End file.
